


Sex and Fury

by Rabentochter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Enemies to Lovers, Frostiron Bingo Round 1, Happy Ending, Language, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Morning Sex, Nick Fury Knows All, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, consultant Loki (Marvel), redeemed Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Last night, Tony finally got the now redeemed (thanks to SHIELD) Trickster into his bed. This morning, Loki is still there but Fury caught a whiff of what's going on.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark, Nick Fury & Loki
Comments: 35
Kudos: 271





	Sex and Fury

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebifrostgiant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebifrostgiant/gifts).



> To explain this: It started with this gif:  
>   
> and how Loki would react to that. It's Frosti's fault. 
> 
> This also is a fill for the Frostiron Bingo: **N1 - "You'd better not be naked under that sheet."**
> 
> Thanks to **NamelesslyNightlock** for battling the summary 💕

Tony was happily sleeping, his body still screaming with all the delicious abuse it got dealt with earlier tonight, and slowly coming back to – functioning brain status. The sheets felt heavily warm against his body. Alas there were a few places Tony felt the chilly air against his body, not protected at all by the warmth. It was only a couple of inches here and there, a whole sole at the end of his poor, defenceless leg therefore not worth the mention but – it was more than enough to wake him up.

His first thought was that Loki was still here, with him, in his bed. This implied a lot of things; him being up for morning sex was among those.

A good evidence for this was Loki’s growing hardness against Tony’s lower back, and Tony sighed in contentment. _Yes._ This was how he liked to wake up.

“Are you sure about that?” That was Loki’s sleepy voice.

Tony threw a look over shoulder: tousled black hair and sleepy green eyes greeted him. “About morning sex?” Pressing back more against the bulge, he replied, “Yes.”

“If you insist,” Loki muttered.

Tony rolled his eyes. “How _benevolent_ of you, to indulge me in my perversions.”

“Mhm.”

He chuckled before he angled his head more to the side, catching Loki’s lips in a kiss; thanking whoever had given Loki magic to let their morning breath disappear. Magic _did_ have advantages, although he’d never admit that out loud. The size Loki’s ego would grow –

Yeah, no, Tony couldn’t allow that to happen. He kissed Loki slowly, taking all the time they’d barely found yesterday, and let arousal wash over him in steadily building waves.

Was it a good idea to bed a former villain _again_? Most likely, no. Tony didn’t care though. And since Loki had worked under SHIELD for a few months now to _make up_ for his mistakes and only now got appointed as ‘Consultant’ to the Avengers as Tony was, well –

Nobody could tell him that he was compromised now, right?

And it was _not_ his fault that he’d started flirting the moment Fury had announced Loki was going to work with them and an impromptu spontaneous party had been started which was more for Thor’s sake because he got his baby brother back but –

Point being, it was not his fault.

Tony closed his eyes with an appreciative groan as Loki’s fist curled around his cock, stroking up and down in a rhythm only he knew the beats to. His fingers dug into Loki’s skin, hoping to leave some scratches, a proof that _he_ had been the one who got the Trickster into his bed, not one of the other Avengers and it wasn’t like none had tried. He had recognised the glimmer of lust in the eyes of his team mates and _he had_ set his sight on Loki first, thank you very much.

Loki rutted lazily against him, his cock warm and it was –

Tony wasn’t sure how to call it, not when words started to become less coherent and everything started to feel too tight, too warm, and for him it was as if Loki was everywhere. His soft pants behind him, his lips on his throat, nibbling, leaving marks, his hand working Tony up and –

He could die as a happy man here, in his bed in this precise moment. In a way, Tony thought with a breathless chuckle on his lips that soon turned into a soft moan of Loki’s name, he was going to die shortly anyway if Loki was going to keep this up.

Not a lot more was needed, a twist of the hand and Tony felt tension uncoil abruptly, his body turning into a puddle of bliss. He heard Loki following a heartbeat later, his name a whisper that echoed loudly in Tony’s mind.

They didn’t speak a lot after that. Tony thought he might have turned around and fallen asleep because when he blinked, he was using Loki’s chest as his pillow and he was looking at him in fond amusement.

“Do all mortals fall asleep after sex, or is that just you?” Loki asked, and Tony could hear the shit eating grin.

“Are you complaining?” Tony flicked his tongue over a nipple, making the other shiver for a delicious second. “Because you could have woken me up in that case.”

“I thought you needed the sleep.”

Tony pressed a short kiss to the underside of Loki’s jaw in response before he dropped his head back on his chest, and threw a leg over Loki’s body for good measure. “How thoughtful of you.” It was his time to grin. “Did the time with SHIELD tame you and gave you manners?”

Loki snorted. “Did you forget I have been raised as a prince?”

“No.” Tony batted his eyelashes. “Not when you made sure that I got to cum before you, every time. That’s good bed etiquette, right there.”

This time, Loki groaned, and Tony allowed himself a smile as he watched the other. There was a faint shimmer of a bite on Loki’s pale neck and it made his smile grow.

Perhaps this was a moment. For what purpose and intention, Tony couldn’t tell but it seemed as if the world came to a stop for a heartbeat as their eyes met; green in brown and a shy smile flitted over Loki’s face. It softened the harsh angles on his face, and he looked more _human_ , less like an intimidating prince from an alien planet somewhere that had ‘ass’ in its name, and nobody thought about how that called for jokes and laughter.

Of course, this was the moment Tony should have said something. Maybe along the lines of, “ _Do you want us to go again? Not right now, but maybe later? And then, again_?” or perhaps, “ _Can I take you out for a brunch?”_

But Tony was content with watching, taking in the gorgeous view in front of him and wondering if he could convince Loki to let a few love marks stay on him. Preferably, where everybody could see them, and would know exactly what the Trickster had been up to tonight.

The door fell open with a loud bang.

“No, no, _no!”_

Tony whipped around, his jaw falling open as he saw Fury standing there.

“You’d better not be naked under that sheet!” Fury stared at them. “Fuckers.”

“Precisely,” Loki purred.

Tony whipped around again, this time, to stare at Loki who was grinning wolfishly at Fury.

“Do you mind closing the door when you leave?” Loki sat up, pulling Tony along with him so that he was on his lap, the sheet probably just on _accident_ falling and revealing his own scratched back.

“Yes.” Fury sounded unimpressed. “There’s work for you. And since nobody in this goddamn building answers their phone, I dropped by to get you all.”

Tony shrugged. “We were busy.”

“Yes, Stark. I _see_ that, don’t worry.”

“Good.” Tony started attacking Loki’s soft skin, sucking at it until another mark appeared, deep purple and red. He admired it for a bit, before he went on and created another. Loki’s hand was sneaking below the sheet that was just _barely_ covering Tony’s ass, and he chuckled breathlessly as he heard Fury groan.

“Get your asses out of here and down to the meeting room in five, you motherfuckers.”

“ _What_ did you say about my mother?” Loki asked sweetly, his hand freezing where it was.

_Oh_ , was one thing that shot through Tony’s mind. The other was, _do I want JARVIS to film this?_

“Stop arguing and get down there, you fucker.” Fury sent them a sharp glance before he left. And the door was open still. On purpose, Tony was sure of that.

“So,” he said and eyed the last love bite. “Are we going to start another round or –“ He threw Loki a quizzical look.

“Let’s join Fury downstairs.” Loki gave him a squeeze, a glint in his eyes.

“Why do I have the sudden need to attend a team meeting?” Tony wondered out loud then crawled out of the bed, bending down to throw on the shirt he might have already worn yesterday.

“ _Anthony_ –“

“Yes?” He straightened. “What? You said we’re going to join Fury.”

Loki’s eye twitched. “He can wait,” he decided and pulled Tony back into bed, falling on his back.

“Mhm,” Tony purred. “I like that much better.”

“Of course you do.” Loki snapped with his fingers and the door fell shut with another bang. “JARVIS?” he asked sweetly.

“ _Yes?”_

“Tell Fury he can try to barge in _now_ , I’d like to see him try.”

“ _Do you think it’s wise to tease your boss?”_ JARVIS sounded amused and only faintly worried.

“Oh, I’m planning on teasing only one person here,” Loki responded and the promise in his voice made Tony shiver.

Thank fuck the door was closed now.


End file.
